1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a vehicle assembly having a plurality of heating zones, and more specifically, a method of allocating power between the plurality of heating zones.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicle assemblies currently include a component, such as a seat, that has heating zones. For seats, the heating zones are typically disposed in seat cushions and seat backs of the seat. The heating zones include a heating source disposed therein for emitting heat in the respective seat cushions and/or seat backs when the heating zones are activated.
Conventional vehicle assemblies provide little control over how electrical power is distributed to each of the heating zones. Some conventional vehicle assemblies merely provide manual control or adjustability over the power distribution to the heating zones. For example, such vehicle assemblies may only provide a switch for enabling a vehicle occupant to control the amount of power to the heating zone.
Vehicles are becoming increasingly dependent upon electrical power. This is especially true for electric vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in electric vehicles (PEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). In such vehicles, the power which is available for consumption is in short supply. Therefore, efficient and intelligent power management of heating zones is critical.
However, conventional vehicle assemblies inefficiently allocate power between activated heating zones. Such inefficiency in allocating power is unfavorable in such electric vehicles having limited available power. Conventional vehicle assemblies disadvantageously consume excessive amounts of power. Furthermore, conventional vehicle assemblies inadequately distribute available vehicle power to activated heating zones. As such, conventional vehicle assemblies do not sufficiently produce optimal comfort to occupants interfacing with the heating zones. Additionally, conventional vehicle assemblies disadvantageously reduce the ability to manage overall power consumption in the vehicle.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a vehicle assembly and method of allocating power between heating zones in the vehicle assembly which avoids at least the aforementioned problems.